<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Click Respawn by Ace_Mattie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700661">Click Respawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Mattie/pseuds/Ace_Mattie'>Ace_Mattie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Reincarnation, contains a lot of ocs, germany dies but he comes back, im torturing prussia, prussia blames himself, tag list will be updated eventually, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Mattie/pseuds/Ace_Mattie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something most don’t know about nations is their unique ability to respawn. Nations couldn’t die from old age or disease sure, but needing to respawn was becoming more and more uncommon for the nations. It was a mildly annoying process because they would become physically younger by a few months to a few years whenever this happened but even if they were damaged enough they would be able to respawn again as long as their government was still active. That’s the problem then, they have to have a functioning government to respawn, that was why Germania and Rome were gone. Germany worried that if Prussia were to be damaged enough he wouldn’t respawn either. That was why even after everyone had left the building he ran back in. Prussia hadn’t exited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>we'll see - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be mentions of death and earthquakes in the second half of the story. Proceed with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Germany groaned as the meeting fell into chaos. They always did this no matter what he did. In the corner he noticed a black haired girl looking on in disappointment as Italy blabbed in her ear but, however, he was quickly drawn back into the meeting as across the room a british accent could be heard arguing with an american one, the two shooting insults at each other like one would with a gun.</p><p>“All I’m saying is tea smells kinda funny! I’m not saying it’s bad!”</p><p>“Might as well be! You insult my tea, you insult my appearance, what's next, my food?”</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>As always just a normal meeting. To any outsider it would seem like a great privilege to sit inside such an important room but no. Sometimes he wondered why he joined this stupid club in the first place. But then was remembered it was one of the only things that felt familiar to him.</p><p>The bell rang to mark the end of school and the chairs scuffed against the ground as everyone got up to leave. Grabbing his bag, Gilbert Vargas strided out of the room to wait for his friends. </p><p>The first out was his adoptive brother, Broden Smith who was followed shortly by the british girl who was arguing with the american, Elizabeth Manley. The two making idle conversation with each other, slipping subtle insults in between the seemingly sweet words.</p><p>Broden had dark brown hair tied back into a short ponytail, his brown eyes twinkled with his mischievous smile and his red shirt was tight against his tanned skin showing off his non-existent muscles. In the Model UN he represented Italy.</p><p>Elizabeth had short blonde hair tied into two pigtails, the strands at the end curling around her neck like snakes. Her blue eyes gleamed almost purple in the sun, a trait almost all of her family had. In the Model UN she represented the UK.</p><p>The next to exit the room was a tall asian boy, his black hair pointing off into a million different directions, the tips dyed a bright red. His dark brown eyes were surrounded by eyeliner and his multiple earrings glinted in the sunlight. Noah Ito, his brother's boyfriend. In the Model UN he represented Japan and caused just as much chaos as Broden, the two were a disaster when they were seated together.</p><p>The final person to exit was a black haired girl with glasses covering mossy eyes. She was the one watching the Model UN in disappointment, she wasn't part of it but instead helped manage it and she was a year older than the rest of them. Maria Lawson. She walked over to Gilbert and the others just as Broden and Elizabeth were about to start hitting each other having gotten bored of the subtle insults.</p><p>Making their way to the exit of the school the group of friends chatted away about the meeting, Elizabeth muttering about how she was right and glaring at the American who was several steps in front of them.</p><p>Gilbert’s life was kind of boring but he wouldn’t change it for a thing, even if he remembered his past.</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-</p><p>Normally, meetings with nations went pretty slow. Normally, meetings with nations involved a lot of fighting. Normally, meetings with nations were loud and chaotic and all around an awful experience for any mortal to endure. Maybe that was why the meeting centres had to constantly replace the security guards and the maids and the caterers. Germany didn’t think about it much though but when he did he was certain he would last a good while longer than the average month it took for a worker to leave. </p><p>This was irrelevant though. As said before meetings were dull and boring and chaotic which was why this particular meeting was so unnerving. It was silent. No fights had broken out, not even between England and France or Greece and Turkey. America wasn’t eating anything that he thought no one knew about, no animals had been sneaked in, no pranks had been pulled, no subtle insults, no nothing. Germany should have figured something was wrong before the meeting had even started, maybe then he could have saved himself.</p><p>The normal disorder was replaced by utter silence - apart from the nation speaking. The silence was deafening. The blonde guessed it was true, you never knew what you would miss until it's gone. Maybe that's how the others would feel about him. Someone who was taken for granted and is now gone.</p><p>What had happened?</p><p>The floor shook with anger, almost as if distressed by the silence of the nations, knocking down tables and chairs, nations and mortals alike. A child throwing a tantrum and wrecking his doll house in the process. But they weren't dolls, where they? Nations, though they can be controlled by their leader, aren’t dolls, though they can be controlled by their government, though they can be controlled by their people. The earthquake jolted the walls forcing paintings to the ground, just like the nations, just like the dolls.</p><p>His memory left a few gaps but Germany remembered running down the hall to the exit. The building was unstable, it could be fixed yes but it would still be damaging to their fragile bodies, fragile like porcelain dolls. </p><p>Something most don’t know about nations is their unique ability to respawn. Nations couldn’t die from old age or disease sure, but needing to respawn was becoming more and more uncommon for the nations. It was a mildly annoying process because they would become physically younger by a few months to a few years whenever this happened but even if they were damaged enough they would be able to respawn again as long as their government was still active. That’s the problem then, they have to have a functioning government to respawn, that was why Germania and Rome were gone. Germany worried that if Prussia were to be damaged enough he wouldn’t respawn either. That was why even after everyone had left the building he ran back in. Prussia hadn’t exited.</p><p>The building had collapsed minutes after. Prussia was never in the building, he had gotten drunk the previous night and had overslept. Germany was just never told as Spain and France were worried Prussia would have to endure a lecture from Germany and they wouldn't subject their friend to that. The dollhouse collapsed onto their dear friend’s brother.</p><p>It would be fine though. Nations respawned. Nations were immortal. Germany’s government was doing just fine and he would be back in a day or two and everything would be back to normal.</p><p>Only it didn’t. At the time of the building collapsing, Germany’s government was on strike. A common enough thing in this day and age but technically his government was inactive. A month passed, the strike ended; but Germany still didn’t respawn like expected. Nations weren’t used to loss but Germany’s - no, Ludwig’s - hit them hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Odysseus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A trip to Japan?” Gilbert questioned, slightly unsure of how they wanted him to react.</p><p>“Yeah! It’ll be just like in the anime we watch!” Broden, or rather Brody, yelled, clearly the most excited one in their group.</p><p>“It’s so we can be in a model UN competition, only one school in every state gets to go so we ought to take it more seriously.” Maria said, sliding her glasses up her nose.</p><p>“Only one? How did we get picked?” It was a wonder, they didn’t take the model UN seriously so they obviously weren’t picked for skill.</p><p>“It was random, drew us from a hat.” Maria replied as if it was obvious.</p><p>“Oh? How long is it for?”</p><p>“A month, a few days before hand so we can get comfortable and for the first groups to practise,” Maria emphasised the ‘practise’ as if the thought was ridiculous, “and a few after so we can pack up and go home and so we can find out who won and celebrate the end of the month.”</p><p>“What I’m hearing is we will have loads of days to explore Japan for free and all we have to do is do what we normally do after school in front of some stuffy old guys? Heck yeah!” Brody cheered.</p><p>“Well no. Apparently the NPs will be there.”</p><p>Everyone knew who the NPs, the Nations Personified, were. Functionally immortal beings that lived among humans. Pictures of them littered history text books and they were always somehow right where they were needed.</p><p>“The NPs? Do they even have the time for that?” Gilbert challenged.</p><p>“They have all the time in the world Gil, they're immortal.” Elizabeth said looking up from her book for the first time in the conversation.</p><p>“No, she has a point.” Brody laughed, Noah laughing with him and Gilbert’s cheeks burned red.</p><p>“Why is it in Japan anyway? It would be easier in America, wouldn’t it?” Victoria questioned, her British accent laced with confusion.</p><p>“Plot.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Well lunch is almost over, we should get to class.” Gilbert spoke up.</p><p>“DID NO ONE HEAR WHAT SHE SAID?!” Brody cried but was ignored as the group said their goodbyes until model UN after school.</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-</p><p>Gilbert stood in front of the burnt down building, the faint smell of smoke wafting through the air.</p><p>“Do not worry mi amigo, he will respawn like always.” Antonio’s voice spoke from behind him.</p><p>Gilbert had this dream often, a constant reminder of losing his brother and how it was all his fault. If he hadn’t gotten drunk, if he hadn’t slept in, if he hadn’t stayed at the hotel even after he woke up in favour of getting rid of his bruised ego and hangover.</p><p>A small hand landed on his shoulder and like every other time he viewed this day Feliciano was behind him, tears in his eyes yet refusing to fall, one of them had to remain positive after all.</p><p>This was where the dream would usually end, the building and his friends fading into the darkness, which it did do but unlike the other times a figure walked out of the darkness.</p><p>Ludwig.</p><p>Gilbert tried to run to him but his legs were chained in place. Ludwig continued to walk closer, an expressionless face but the same confident walk he almost always used to walk.</p><p>Ludwig’s mouth opened, a few words flowing out of his mouth.</p><p>“I will be home soon.”</p><p>And Gilbert woke up.</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-</p><p>Gilbert had to admit, even from the bus the city of Tokyo was certainly a sight to see. Having been a month since he had found out about the trip it was now the Summer so they wouldn’t miss any school, much to Brody’s dismay.</p><p>Out of everyone in his group Gilbert spoke the second best Japanese, he wasn’t sure why but he picked it up easily when watching the Japanese dubs (doing so only because Noah insisted some of the English dubs were trash). Often Noah and he spoke it together because it drove the others mad, but that's irrelevant. The point is Gilbert never thought he would have the opportunity to speak it but that was thrown out the window now that he was there.</p><p>Noah and Brody were asleep on each other, as were Elizabeth and Maria. Gilbert was sitting with someone but they left in favour of sitting with their friends, much to Gilbert’s joy.</p><p>The bus came to a stop next to dozens of other buses, all housing students of a similar age to his own. Shaking the others awake he stared up at the hotel. The hotel was incredibly tall, almost seeming like it was reaching to the heavens and if someone told him the top floor was where God Themself lived, Gilbert would believe it.</p><p>The elevator was fancy, normally Gilbert would take the stairs but they had some twenty year olds sat all over them and his floor was the fiftieth so while Gilbert was fit, sometimes the elevator was okay.</p><p>The entire floor was theirs, the whole model UN and the teachers that accompanied them were all on one floor. The rooms were already decided. Brody and Noah were together and so were Liz and Maria. The uneven number of people in the UN meant one of them had to be alone which ultimately fell onto Gilbert. That was fine though, it just meant no one would disturb him and he wouldn’t wake anyone when he woke up early to go jogging.</p><p>The room was just as extravagant as the rest of the hotel, a small balcony was at the back and the sliding door to the bedroom was open revealing one of the softest beds Gilbert had ever seen. The low down table, kotatsu Gilbert corrected himself, was in the centre of the room with a futon over it which Gilbert was almost sure he would never use due to the heat. Taking his shoes off in favour of the slippers the hotel provided he explored the room a bit more but nothing else particularly stood out to him.</p><p>Throwing himself on the bed Gilbert stared at the ceiling as if it had personally offended him. Something felt off about the trip, like something important was going to happen.</p><p>That night he dreamt of Italian accents and fiery red eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Attention!<br/>I need some characters to add to the background. If you have any ocs or want to insert yourself into this fic I'll be more than happy to try and do so. All you have to do is say the hair colour, hair length, eye colour and any other physical features as well as what role they play in the model UN, be that a helper like Maria or acting as a nation. There is no guarantee your submission will be included but I will try so don't come at me.<br/>As well as this if you would like to help with languages I would be ever so grateful. If you want to help please ask. The main plot of the story will take place in Japan however I might need help with German, Italian and various other languages as well. If you do this I will try and give you early access to new chapters as well as give you a shout out in the notes at the top. I might also take some of your ideas into consideration.<br/>Thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>